Cuatro Paredes
by Harumaki03
Summary: Uno de esos extraños momentos entre YohxAnna, acciones que demuestran más que una palabra, un gesto que indica menos que un roce, medianoche, helado de vainilla de por medio y sentimientos dichos, sin necesidad de palabras ¡Mi renacimiento en SK!


Shaman King

**Shaman King**

**-/-/-**

_¡Válgame Dios! Hacía mucho que ese encabezado no se escribía por mis manos en ninguna cosa –papel, Word, cuaderno, manos, etc.-Tal vez muchos no lo sepan pero __**Shaman King**__ es el __**Anime**__ por el cual escribo __**Fanfictions**__ y uno de los Animes que más me gustan, mi pareja favorita es Yoh & Anna -¡por supuesto que sí! –me gustan más pero esta es mi número una. Este fic es un OneShot, primero que realizo de esta serie y esta pareja en mucho tiempo, en las notas de abajo, os explicare el motivo de esta escritura, sin más, disfrutad._

**-/-/-**

**Cuatro Paredes**

"**In Between"**

**-/-/-**

-¿Está seguro, Amo Yoh? –el samurai guardián y espíritu acompañante de Yoh Asakura le miraba, dudoso.

-Esta bien –sonrió de forma peculiar el castaño –ve acompaña a Manta a casa y quédate con el hasta mañana ¿no te molesta, verdad Manta? –miro al mencionado varios metros abajo.

-Pero, amigo… ¿seguro que quieres cederme a Amidamaru? –miro al cielo, la luna brilla en lo alto del firmamento, indicando medianoche –aunque si que es bastante tarde…

-¿Lo ves? Me sentiré más seguro si Amidamaru va contigo y se queda contigo y lo traes contigo mañana cuando vayas a casa –sonrió –no quisiera que algún shaman vea que es un espíritu fuerte y crea que anda solo vagando por aquí y se lo lleve –sonrió nuevamente –anda, iros que yo estoy cerca de la pensión.

-Pero Yoh –Manta intercambió una mirada llena de terror con Amidamaru –Anna ¿no te dirá nada?

-De eso me ocupo yo –su sonrisa ahora era forzada mientras le temblaban las rodillas –hasta mañana Amidamaru, Manta –espero a que cruzaran la avenida y entonces se dirigió a su hogar: Fumbari Ga Oka.

**-/-/-**

Todas las luces de la pensión estaban apagadas cuando llego, suspiro de alivio al abrir a puerta principal, dejar unas bolsas en la cocina y subir las escaleras sin ser detectado. Solo un par de pasos más, sólo un par de pasos más y ya estaría en su habitación.

-Llegas tarde –la primera puerta de la izquierda se abrió y la fría voz de su prometida le golpeó.

-Anna –para qué negarlo, el pánico teñía su voz –la… lamento haberte despertado –se rasco la cabeza, muestra clara de su nerviosismo.

-¿Pensabas pasar sin presentarte? –Ella recargo su esbelta figura en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados -¿dónde has estado? –inquirió, enarcando una de sus cejas, era evidente que Yoh no había llegado a casa después de las clases, aún llevaba el uniforme.

-Clases extra y… -se revolvió los bolsillos de los pantalones color caqui -¿dónde estará? ¡Ah! –saco un pedazo de papel y se lo tendió a Anna –he tenido que hacer la compra de lo que era más necesario, tuvimos que correr mucho para conseguirlo todo –suspiro –todo esta en la cocina, iba a cambiarme para organizarlo todo…

Anna Kyouyama frunció el ceño.

-¿_Tuvimos_? –tomó el papel que el le tendía, efectivamente era el mismo papel que le había dado antes de salir de las clases.

-Si, Manta, Amidamaru y yo –sonrió –he salido muy tarde de las clases extra y hemos tenido que correr de un lado a otro para conseguirlo todo –cambió el peso de un pie a otro, era extraño ver a Yoh con las ropas del Instituto, más aún que él lo hubiese aguantado todo el día.

-Procura dejarlo todo en orden –se volvió, dispuesta a entrar a su habitación.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento…! –Yoh la sujeto por la muñeca haciendo que ella se volviese hacía el, sorprendida, al ver lo que había hecho, la soltó despacio, con cierto nerviosismo –di-disculpa eso, se que no te agrada –volvió la vista a un lado –quería preguntarte… Manta me ha regalado un tarro de helado de vainilla ¿puedo comer un poco ahora? –preguntó con cierta pena.

¡Dios, que era el único de sus amigos que tenía que pedirle permiso a su prometida para algo! Aunque pensándolo bien, Anna se encargaba de mantenerlo en forma con una dieta sana y saludable y sabía que se preocupaba por el.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Lo miro fijamente unos instantes -¿helado de vainilla? –Pareció pensarlo un poco –esta bien –el rostro del moreno se ilumino –pero duplicare el entrenamiento –se volvió y cerro la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un Yoh desencajado.

-Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil… -murmuro, con cascaditas en los ojos, entrando a su habitación.

**-/-/-**

Sabía que eran una pareja extraña, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenían nada de normales. Las parejas normales emplean el tiempo en tratar de conocerse mejor, de finalizar sus estudios, ser profesionales de cualquier cosa normal. Porque ser "Shaman" o "Itako" no era normal, eran profesiones sí, pero no normales.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Por qué no podía ser la –chica-n-o-r-m-a-l conoce chico –m-á-s-n-o-r-m-a-l? Sabía que era fría como hielo y no trataba de ocultarlo, muchas veces la tachaban de oportunistas y no lo negaba ¿qué más daba si era realidad? Pero nunca nadie, nadie jamás imaginaba que dentro de sí latía un corazón y que latía mucho más fuerte por su prometido.

Solo Manta y Hao podían imaginar la profundidad de sus emociones por el descendiente de los Asakura y éste –recordó su pena al preguntarle por lo del helado –éste ni por enterado.

-¿Por qué eres tan distraído, Yoh? –agudizo el oído y escucho los suaves pasos del muchacho por las escaleras, tratando de no despertarla de un sueño inexistente, ya que éste no llegaba.

**-/-/-**

-¡Gracias a Dios que ya son vacaciones! –recordó su tortuosa clase extra de Matemáticas y luego la de Kendo –como si ya no fuera suficientemente bueno con la espada… -rió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Coloco los detergentes en el sótano de los utensilios de limpieza, siguió con las demás cosas tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas por parte de Bob Love, cuando hubo terminado, abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina -¡qué calor hace…se nota que es verano!

Se limpió el sudor que empezaba a perlar su frente y se dirigió a frigorífico por su recompensa. Tomo una de las cucharas y la enterró en el helado, tomando una enorme cucharada del dulce manjar.

-¡Ahh, por esto Annita me duplicara el entrenamiento, pero vale la pena! –Murmuró, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada de la puerta trasera de la cocina, tomando asiento allí –que fresco hace… -se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca, manteniendo la cuchara ahí –este verano será muy caluroso, le preguntaré a Anna si quiere ir a Izumo.

Tras cucharada y cucharada seguía murmurando cosas, solo una no se atrevió a decirla en voz alta, ni tampoco las que siguieron.

-_La amo_ –clavo la cuchara en el helado –_cada comentario que hago, de diez nueve veces la menciono en ellos –_miró a la noche estrellada con cierta frustración –_y sé que ella me ama a mi pero…_ -volvió su castaña cabeza hacía atrás al escuchar pasos -¿Anna?

-¿Aún estas despierto? –Volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscase algo -¿dónde esta Amidamaru?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Le pedí que acompañase a Manta, vendrán más tarde juntos –Yoh miro al reloj de la cocina -¿tan tarde es? –Abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa –la una de la madrugada… Por cierto ¿Qué haces despierta? –se mordió la lengua en cuanto formuló aquella pregunta.

Anna enarcó una ceja.

-No puedo dormir –apartó un poco su yukata de dormir por la parte del cuello –hace demasiado calor como para dormir –bufó, molesta.

-Si, es cierto… -Yoh había vuelto a mirar al cielo, evitando mirar a Anna –quería preguntarte… ¿quieres ir a Izumo? Lo digo porque allá hay más ríos y cascadas que aquí en Tokio.

-¿Izumo? –preguntó.

-Si –asintió él –además quisiera preguntarle algo al abuelo –ladeó la cabeza –solo si quieres… -añadió.

Anna le miro.

-¿Por qué no? –se volvió –aunque eso no te librara del entrenamiento.

-Ya lo sé –acompaño el comentario con su típica risa –no esperaba librarme del entrenamiento.

-¿Llevaras a todos tus amigos o solo a Manta con nosotros?

-Nadie –se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca –solo iremos tú y yo –Anna se volvió mecánicamente hacía el –Amidamaru se quedará con Manta y Mosuke.

-¿Piensas dejarte a Amidamaru? –Yoh estaba raro -¿qué harás si te atacan?

-Actuare en el momento –le sonrió ampliamente, tomando el tarro de helado –se lo que hago Annita, no te preocupes –busco la tapa del helado encima de la encimera y coloco la cuchara en el fregadero, puso el tarro en el frigorífico y lavo la cuchara.

-¿Cuándo nos marcharemos? –Anna alzo ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-En cuanto tu lo digas, Annita –llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca en gesto despreocupado –tu dime cuando y yo estaré listo.

Anna suspiro. Le había tocado un prometido "ligeramente" vago que depositaba todas las decisiones en sus hombros.

-Ya veremos –se volvió y el la siguió justo detrás. No, realmente no eran para nada una pareja normal.

Yoh la observaba delante de sí. ¡Que pareja más extraña! Rió para sus adentros, la adoraba desde la raíz de sus rubios cabellos hasta la punta de sus finos pies, sabía que normalmente era el hombre quien tomaba decisiones pero en este caso…

Prefería siempre que ella lo hiciera, que lo mangoneara y lo manipulara a su antojo. Por el, eso estaba bien, después de todo, no tenía ojos para nadie más. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y esperó a que ella entrase a su habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –lo miro por encima del hombro.

-Espero a que entres ¿no? –Esbozo una sonrisa –me dormiré más tranquilo. La escucho resoplar por lo bajo y rió aún más ampliamente.

-No harás que me olvide de hacerte entrenar…

-No quiero que lo hagas –valientemente poso sus manos de dedos largos y morenos en los hombros de ella, haciéndola volverse hacía sí –yo solo quiero… yo solo quiero… -busco la mirada de su futura esposa y lo que vio allí le dio un valor extra porque se inclinó sobre ella, con suavidad y rozo sus labios.

Anna solo alzo los brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Yoh, abriendo su boca para el. Gimió al sentir como su boca se fundía con la de Yoh, como su lengua juguetona se enlazaba con la suya cortándole la respiración. Hundió sus dedos en los cabellos castaños y el suspiro contra sus labios, abrazándola por la cintura y entrando con ella así a la habitación.

Era una de esas extrañísimas ocasiones en las que ambos se encontraban así, eran muy pocas las veces que se habían rozado y muchísimas menos veces en que se besaban de forma tan íntima, pero ninguno se quejaba, ambos sabían que eran una pareja muy fuera de este mundo.

La boca de Yoh sabía dulce, a vainilla, al placer que le había deleitado el comer aquel helado. Mientras que la de Anna sabía a menta, a frescor y a la dulzura que no le presagiaba con palabras pero si con sus actos.

Separaron sus bocas sin desearlo pero el oxigeno era necesario y se contentaron con unir sus frentes.

-¿Era-era esto lo que querías? –La respiración de Anna era entrecortada.

-No te mentiré diciendo que en parte sí la otra parte era decirte que quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, ya sea entrenándome, regañándome o simplemente besándome –le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos –nunca cambies, Annita –la besó en la frente –vamos a dormir ¿te parece bien?

Anna asintió.

-Que descanses… Yoh.

-Igualmente Annita –salió de la habitación y por un instante, solo por uno, se planteó la idea de tirarse con toda la ropa a la tina.

-Que boca más dulce… -Anna se acomodo en el futon con todas las ventanas abiertas, sintiendo el frescor de la noche, que ya se empezaba a sentir.

La cabeza de Yoh salio desde el techo y miro por la ventana de Anna, sonriendo.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, Annita –se volvió a acostar en el tejado y se miro los dedos, los cuales chasqueó y una pequeña llama apareció en estos. –_Y ahora… ¿Qué voy hacer?_ –Se preguntó, al observar la pequeña llama danzar en sus dedos, sin oscilar -_¡ya sé, asare malvaviscos! _

A pesar de este último pensamiento infantil, todos sabemos que Yoh Asakura no es ningún tonto y que Anna Kyouyama no es tan fría como aparenta ser pero ya sabéis que solo las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Anna y nosotros, lo sabemos.

Ya sabéis, aquél o aquella que se ponga a divulgar esto, recibirá una paliza por parte de Zenki y Goki, sin contar que recibirá gratis las 5 primeras técnicas secretas especiales de Anna, así que mejor, mantened este amor tan extraño en silencio y no os pasará nada.

--Fin--

**Lo admito, es algo extraño pero así salio, mi pareja favorita de Shaman King ¿qué puedo decir? Me ha dado por escribir de ellos y de HitsuxMatsu –al que no le guste, pues que no lea-. Y ahora he empezado a sentir cierta afición por la extraña pareja de Ulquiorra & Inoue, seh, extraño.**

**Para quienes se preguntan ¿qué onda con FLA & BAM? Pues, están esperando una actualización y no es para menos, para mediados de esta semana, espero actualizar –recordad, no tengo Internet-. El mal de cibernauta u.u**

**Por cierto, ahora que me fijo –xD ¡que distraída! – el 7 de Agosto del 2004 fue cuando me cree mi cuenta en Fanfiction y –para quienes no lo saben –mi primera historia trato sobre Shaman King en un Crossover con Harry Potter –hai, hai, la frustración del niño de ojos verdes, ya lo sé, ya lo sé -. Actualmente no existe tal historia, pero fue la primera que hice y la recuerdo con cariño a pesar de que como digo en mi profile **_**no la poseo ni en Wordpad. **_**Guardo gran cariño hacía este Anime ya que fue el que me inició en escribir Fanfictions, encima de que es uno de los pocos Animes que he disfrutado viendo con toda mi familia –sépase, mi mamá, mi papá y mis dos hermanos de actualmente 12 y 10 años-.**

**El motivo por el cual he vuelto a escribir sobre Shaman King no es para recordar viejas glorias –eso esta pasado de moda-sino para recordar el porqué empecé a escribir, encima, un aliciente poderoso fue volver a ver el Anime después de casi seis años sin verla, lo cual me llena de felicidad y nostalgia a la vez.**

**Me recuerda que una vez fui alguien que pensó de una forma y que, aunque no he cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar, veo las cosas con más madurez aún. xD después de todo, los sueños están ahí para hacernos sentir que podemos alcanzarlos y tomar al mundo con nuestras manos.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo y… Todo estará bien…**

_Creado el 11 de Julio del año 2008, con cierta alegría mezclada con nostalgia, con sentimientos reencontrados y otros en conflicto, tal vez por eso el capítulo es tan extraño, porque los sentimientos de mí misma de 13-14 años se encuentran con una "yo" de 17-18 ¡qué cosas! ¡¿No?!_

_¡Recordar es vivir! ;) El 7 de Agosto cumplo exactamente 5 años en Fanfiction, tiempo corto comparado con algunos/as pero bastante para mí ¿llegare a celebrar un décimo aniversario acá? Solo el tiempo, las personas que me apoyen y mi propia fe en mi me lo dirán…_

_¡¡Ja ne!!_


End file.
